1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical resonant surface-emitting laser, and more particularly, it relates to a method for making a micro-laser that can be emit from to the upper surface of a resonator by forming an electrode on the side surface of the resonator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to make a vertical resonant surface-emitting micro-laser, resonant layers of multiple structure on which active layers and glass layers are formed, are vertically etched to have an irregular structure, and electrodes are then formed on the surface of the protruded resonant layers.
However, it is difficult to form electrodes on the surface of the fine protruded resonant layers because of the irregularity due to such an etching. Moreover, in case of the micro-laser having a diameter of below 10 .mu.m, since the region of the surface of the resonant layers that can contact the electrodes is small, it is necessary to perform a preuse process for making electrodes. As a result, a method is needed for making electrodes that can perform efficient current injection.